


FooFoo and the Tiger

by Tuzilla



Category: Children Stories
Genre: Children, Children's Literature, Children's Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzilla/pseuds/Tuzilla
Summary: This is a children's story I wrote for the kids and grandkids.FooFoo's forest home is invaded by a huge tiger. He teaches his friends about being scared of the unknown and standing up for yourself. It is basically an anti-bullying story.





	FooFoo and the Tiger

Foofoo bunny was sleeping under a big, green bush. A warm sun was shining very brightly. It was a beautiful day in the woods.

 

After a nice, long nap Foofoo woke up. “Ya-a-a-a-a-awn,” he said, with a big stretch. “I wonder where all of my friends are at?”

 

Foofoo hopped out from under the bush and looked all around. “That is odd,” he thought. “No one is in the clearing. Where can they all be?”

 

Foofoo started hopping around in search of his friends. Finally, he found Chipper Squirrel. Chipper was sitting on a branch eating nuts.

 

“Hello, Chipper,” said Foofoo. “It is a beautiful day. Where is everyone?”

 

“They are hiding,” answered Chipper, showering Foofoo with pieces of flying nutshell. “Why aren’t you hiding, too?”

 

“Hiding?” said Foofoo, brushing the pieces of shell off his soft brown fur. “Are we playing a game? Why are they hiding?”

 

“You don’t know?” chattered Chipper. “Well, you better hide, too. Spike saw a ferocious tiger hunting for food in our woods this morning. If it sees you, it will grab you and eat you.”

 

“That is scary, but we cannot allow a tiger to take away our woods,” said Foofoo angrily. “This is our home and food and playground. Where will we go?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Chipper, dropping more nut shells on Foofoo. “But I am going to stay in this tree until the tiger goes away.”

 

Foofoo hopped away to look for his other friends. He was sure they would agree that the tiger must leave their woods. He looked and he looked and he looked, but he could not find anyone of them.

 

Finally, he heard a voice from a hole in the ground. “Foofoo,” it whispered. It was Poppy Skunk. She was hiding in an old woodchuck burrow.

 

“Why aren’t you hiding?” she said softly, poking her head up out of the hole. “If the tiger sees you, it will eat you for a snack. You need to find a place to hide until it leaves.”

 

“If the tiger comes,” replied Foofoo, “I will tell it to leave. This is our woods.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” said another voice coming from behind a pair of yellow eyes peering out from inside a hollow log. It was Bandit Raccoon. “You are small and furry. The tiger is big and furry, with sharp teeth and long claws. You cannot tell him what to do.”

 

“That’s right,” said another voice from a hole in a nearby tree. It was Hoot Owl. “You are clever, but no match for a tiger. Even Reddy Fox and Brownie Bear are hiding. And you know Brownie is big and strong, and Reddy is smarter than the farmer, Even they know better than to challenge a tiger.”

 

“Maybe you are right,” said Foofoo. “But I want to see this tiger before I find a hiding place. I cannot hide from something I have never seen.”

 

Foofoo started to hop away in search of the tiger. He was a little scared because he knew the tiger was big and powerful. Still, he just had to see it before he went into hiding. He had never seen a tiger.

 

Foofoo hop, hop, hopped through the woods toward the river in search of the tiger. None of his friends came along. The only sounds were the wind and a few birds sitting high in the trees. Suddenly, he heard the crunch of some leaves and a low, rumbly sound that he had never before heard coming from behind some bushes.

 

“Who’s there?” asked Foofoo in a small, nervous voice. “Spike, is that you?”

 

Foofoo heard the rumble, again, as the maker of the noise started to step out through the bushes. It was not Spike Deer. It was the tiger. He was big and stripy orange and black and white. His eyes were like fire as he looked directly at Foofoo. His teeth and claws glistened in the sunlight.

 

“Hello, little snack,” said the tiger in a low, snarly voice. “I am Fang and I am hungry. Stay still so I can eat you. I promise it will be less painful if I do not have to chase you.” Foofoo could feel Fang’s big, hungry eyes burning him.

 

“I don’t want to be your snack,” said Foofoo in a weak, little voice. “This is our woods. You do not belong here. I want you to go away.”

 

“ **R-O-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R-R** ,” bellowed Fang in the most powerful voice Foofoo had ever heard. He could feel the whole woods tremble as it shook the trees.

 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” growled Fang. “I am big with sharp claws and teeth. These are my woods, now. You are small and furry and tasty. You will be my food.”

 

Foofoo was ready to run away when Fang jumped in his direction. Foofoo jumped to the side. Then he jumped behind the tiger as it **ROARED** in anger at missing the little brown bunny.

 

Foofoo was ready to run into the woods when he had a thought. He reached up a grabbed a handful of tiger fur in his paw. With his big rear foot, he kicked the tiger in the butt as he pulled out some fur.

 

“ **R-O-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R!!!** ” screamed the angry tiger, jumping into the air and spinning around. But Foofoo was even faster. With two quick hops, he was once again behind the Tiger. He quickly pulled out another handful of fur while giving the outraged tiger another kick in the butt.

 

This happened four more times, each time with the tiger getting angrier and closer to the river. Then Foofoo grabbed an extra big handful of fur and gave Fang the biggest kick in the butt ever.

 

“ **R-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A-R-R-R!!!** ” howled Fang, jumping twice as high as ever into the air and spinning completely around two times. Then, with a great big KER-SPLASH, he landed in the river.

 

Foofoo had not seen them, but all of the other animals had heard the commotion and were watching as Foofoo pulled out the tiger’s fur and kicked him in the butt those many times. They cheered as they saw the fast water of the river washing the tiger away, never to be seen again.

 

“Foofoo, you are the luckiest and cleverest of all,” they exclaimed. He soon became the hero of the woods. The weaver birds made Foofoo a sweater from all of the tiger fur. He wears it every day.


End file.
